Remy's Predicament
by Puppybaddog
Summary: sequel to Remy's Nightmare...Complete
1. Chapter 1 The Package

Remy's predicament/Puppybaddog 

Summary: This would be the sequel to Remy's Nightmare, about six months after.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1 The package

Remy was running as fast as he could through the swamps, ignoring the fact that his side hurt like hell not to mention that he was exhausted, landing hard on the ground Remy grunted as he rolled noticing the blood spots on the leaves, "Merde..." he mumbled as he laid a hand on his side, when he took it out it was covered in blood, looking up Remy groaned as he got to his feet and forced himself to run again. "Da bastard's gonna pay when I get my hands on him..." he grunted, and dive to the ground as he heard a shot, Remy hid behind a tree and tried to control his breathing, chancing a peek Remy winced as he saw the two dozen men as they approached his position, 'Ah well now dis just sucks...' he thought 'Why dere have ta be dogs...' he continued. Remy heard the dogs bark as their masters released them. "Merde..." he cursed out as he got to his feet and started running again. Seeing a few houses ahead Remy smiled as he jumped over rocks and dead trees, climbing on top of a fence, Remy flinched as he landed on his knees, "Ow..." then fell on his butt as the dogs rammed into the fence to try and capture their prey, "'ello puppy..." Remy grinned.

Hurrying out of the area, he now found himself on the main road, Remy rested his hands on his knees to try and catch a breath, 'Where da hell am I...' he whined as he looked at his wound. 'Damnit...père gonna be pissed...' he chuckled. Looking around Remy walked well actually limped down the road, until he saw civilization, and then realized where he was. "So dat's where dat roads leads ta..." he mused then shook his head as he felt a huge headache was about to make an appearance spotting a cab, Remy hailed it and closed his eyes as the driver, drove him to his intended destination.

Rushing in through the doors, Remy made his way to the elevators and made his way to the rendezvous point which was in a classy hotel, Remy leaned against the wall and waited patiently until the elevator stopped on the right floor, slowly making his way to a room '703...' he thought, rested his head on the wall and knocked on the door. A blue-eyed redhead opened the door, "You're early Rem..."

"Really with all the crap I just went through Remy thought he was late..." Remy breathed.

"Damn...ya look like hell what da hell happened?" Lapin asked as he closed the door behind his cousin.

"Two...I counted two dozen men with fucken dogs...and big ass guns..." Remy winced as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Is dat blood?"

Remy looked at him for a moment. "...Ya..."

"Damn...take that shit off..."

"Hey don be insultin my trenchcoat..." Remy warned as he carefully took it and his armor as well as his shirt off.

"Ouch...bullet still lodged in...didn't hit anything important...uncle Jean ain't gonna be too happy Rem." Lapin sang out as he searched the cabinets for the first aid kit.

"Didn't hit nothing important...da bullet hit Remy what Remy not important..."

Lapin chuckled as he found the first aid kit and proceeded to clean the wound when there was a knock at the door. Looking at his watch Lapin whined, "Why da hell is everybody so frickin early?"

Remy chuckled "What don tell me ya were expecting a pretty little lady ta come by..."

"Shut-up...you do have da package don' ya?"

"Yeah...price changed though..." Remy cried out as Lapin poured the alcohol on the wound.

"Alright stay here and wrap that up...I'll go greet da bastard..." As Lapin left Remy leaned against the counter muttering as he taped up his wound, and winced every time he took a step, "Ow...ow...ow...ow..."

"Does he have it?" the client barged through the door.

"Oh he's fine tanks for asking ya lying prick..."

"What are ya bitching about"

"Ya lying bastard ya said dis job was gonna be easy..."

"It was easy he got the package didn't he?" the client growled.

"'He got da package didn't he...' ya said nothing bout guard dogs, and ya said there were only two guards not a whole fucken fleet ya piece a shit...Not to forget ta mention da fact dat Gambit's got a bullet in him..." Lapin ground out.

"Yah take it from me...dey hurt like a bitch...ow..." Remy moaned out as he threw the package on the table and lay down on the couch hiding his head under a pillow.

"Hn he said he could handle it...not my fault if he almost got caught..." the client continued.

"Homme ya lucky I be injured cause I'd be strangling you right now..." Remy seethed as he slowly sat up, "Ya gave me da wrong information and for that there be a penalty..." Remy grinned.

The client arched a brow. "What?"

"I didn't fuck up you did...now if ya want what's in that there package, the price just went up...Ya won't pay I can always return da package to it's original owner..."

"You can't do that..."

"I can and I will...ya got a problem with that take it up with da Guild Master's...which you sir contacted." Remy growled and winced as he held his side.

"Ya little bastard..." the client approached and reached behind him.

"Ah, ah, ah...homme..." Remy warned as he held a glowing card between his fingers. "Ya play nice with dis here tief, and ya pay him his fee along with dat extra little charge for your mistake, den ya go home." The client glanced over at Lapin who only smirked and crossed his arms, "So what's it gonna be homme dis here glowing card's got a time limit..."

Growling the client nodded his head, "Fine..." Wincing Remy took the charge back within his body, and threw a cell phone to the client.

"Your bank Monsieur, transfer da money..." Remy told him as he listened on another cell to his bank to confirm the transfer, "Add a hundred grand..." The client's eyes widened, Remy only quirked an eyebrow. Mumbling the client told his banker to transfer the funds plus the extra hundred grand. Remy listened and after a few moments gave the client a smile, and hung up. Lapin took the cells from both men, "Thank-you...nice doin business with ya..." Remy chuckled as the client inspected the package. Smiling the client rushed out of the room.

"What da hell is he grinning 'bout?" Lapin asked.

Remy shrugged, "Don' know, nothin in da package was illegal, or dat important..."

"Oh yeah what was it?" Lapin asked a bit curious.

"No idea everyting in that house was a fake...paintings, jewels, you name it...the gem he wanted wasn't even a gem, just a big rock nothing significant about it...and Remy got shot over it..." Remy slumped on the couch, "Ha man père and Tante are gonna yell and scream til my ears fall off..."

"Whoa if everything was a fake, then why da hell were ya chased, how come all da security?" Remy just looked at his cousin, not liking the situation one bit Lapin's instincts were starting to warn him. "We gotta get out of here, come on..." Remy winced as Lapin helped him up, leaving the apartment with no trace that anyone had been in there, Lapin led Remy to the elevator.

"Remy got a bad feelin Lapin..." Remy looked up and down the hall, waiting impatiently for the elevator doors to open.

"Yeah no kiddin..." he answered "...stairs?" he asked.

Remy frowned as he looked towards the door which led to the stairs, "Non, window..." he answered as he made his way to the room beside the elevator, and picking the lock pulled his cousin inside. The moment he closed the door they heard the ding of the elevator as the doors opened, then a dozen footsteps pass by in a rush.

"Room 703..." they heard, Lapin's eyes went wide.

"A fucking set-up..." Lapin whispered, Remy leaned his head on the door breathing heavily, he was covered in sweat, and motioned for his cousin to keep quiet. They then heard a door being kicked open, opening his door a crack Remy gasped as they were well armed with sniper rifles. "Come on Rem...we gotta get out of here now..." Lapin pulled on his arm and closed the door quietly, dragging him to the window he helped Remy climb out on the ledge, "Remy...don't ya dare pass out now..." Lapin warned, "I ain't carrying you back home..."

Very slowly Remy climbed down the twelve stories the moment his feet touched the ground, Remy doubled over and threw up, "Ah man we gotta take ya to the doctor, come on..." Lapin pulled him to stand and started walking down the street. Remy leaned into Lapin still covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Everything all right sirs?" they heard.

Lapin chuckled. "Oh perfect officer, just getting my drunk brother home..." he laughed as he hailed a cab. "Ya gotta learn ta hold ya liquor bro..." The officer chuckled and watched as the redhead helped his brother in the cab, shutting the door Lapin made his way to the other side of the cab, "You have a nice night officer..." the officer smiled and nodded, as the cab sped off.

"He ain't gonna puke in my cab is he, cause if he does you cleaning it up..." the cab driver warned.

"Just get to the address..." Lapin growled and dialed a number on his cell. "Alexandre...Lapin...listen I need ya at the house...in bout twenty minutes..." Lapin hung up, then dialed another number.

After about fifteen minutes "Alright we here, tha'll be twenty bucks..." Lapin paid the driver and helped an almost passed out Remy out of the cab. Breathing in the night air Remy was able to stand up straight with the help of his cousin of course, walking up the street the cousins went down an alley, and met up with five men dressed in black.

"What happened..."

"Set-up, Gambit got shot, need ta get to Jean-Luc..." Lapin answered and helped Remy in one of the cars waiting for them, after calling Alexandre the Guild physician Lapin had called Henri, Remy's brother for a quick pick up.

"Remy ya gotta keep your eyes open..." Lapin shook him none too gently. Remy hissed and glared at his cousin. Swerving through traffic the driver cursed as he hit another red light, Remy slowly closed his eyes and passed out, his breathing had become ragged and slow, checking his pulse Lapin growled as he leaned forward toward the driver, "Get us to Jean-Luc now..." the driver looked behind him Remy was deathly pale, turning back forward he pressed on the gas, trying to avoid being hit by the other cars, three minutes later the two cars rushed into the Lebeau's driveway. Screeching to a halt Lapin got out and went to Remy's side, a few good slaps had woken him up. Groaning Remy slowly stepped out of the car, a Guild member held on to Remy's other arm, as Remy was being led to the house, he doubled over and threw up again.

"Well dat can't be good..." Remy chuckled as he saw he had thrown up blood, standing up straight with help of course, Remy took a few steps then his world turned to black as he passed out. The other Guild members rushed over to their leader's son and carried him inside the house, Alexandre who was waiting by the steps led them upstairs, Lapin helped the doctor strip off Remy's shirt, armor and duster, and examined the wound, a few minutes later he took out the bullet, dropping it in a glass of water, the water immediately changed from clear a clear liquid to black.

"Fuck..." Alexandre growled,

"What?" Lapin asked.

"By the door get my bag..."

Lapin hurried and grabbed it emptying it on the bed, Alexandre quickly read the labels on the bottles and took out three syringes, each measuring a dose he injected Remy with them and continued to clean the wound the best he could, after about twenty minutes they heard the front door slam shut and someone rush upstairs, Henri opened the door, "Boys downstairs said that Remy got shot what da hell happened?"

"Set-up..."

"Argue later I don't want ta hear any crap from any of you..." Alexandre growled as he prepared an IV with antibiotics...

"What's wrong?" Henri asked,

"The water...look familiar?" Alexandre asked, as Henri picked up the glass, Henri cursed as he put it back on the nightstand.

"What?" Lapin asked

"The bullet was coated with a specific poison..." Henri growled. "I went through da same shit when I was shot eight years ago...ooh père gonna be pissed when he find out dat Arthur le scorpion has just made an appearance..."

"Who, how ya know it was him?"

"Arthur...da poison is his thing...he used to be a Thief dat is until he was banished, for killing a fellow thief and for raping and killin that thief's wife, he always held a grudge against père for being a master, and adopting Remy..."

"Why would he hate Remy?"

"Cause Remy's a mutant..." Henri clarified. "He tried to kill me off cause père was da one who had him banished...Père has ta be told his flight arrives in..." Henri looked at his watch. "Four and a half hours...will Remy be all right?"

"You've been through dis you know as well as I do..." Alexandre answered as he took Remy's pulse.

"Fuck..." Henri cursed.

"Is it dat bad?" Lapin asked,

"He'll be sick for awhile...and he'll have trouble breathing...but you brought him to me in time...so he'll live..." Alexandre answered.

"Alex, call me if there's anything. I'll be downstairs, Mattie should arrive from mass in half an hour, I have ta contact père..." Henri made his way downstairs and told the men waiting that Remy would be all right and that they could go home, Making his way to his father's study, Henri picked up the phone took a deep breath and called his father.

"The client set us up, Remy said that the house had fakes, crap, junk...what he stole looked more like a rock than a gem...client said two guards nothing more, Remy met with twenty-four, well armed guards and dogs... and then he smiles when he took the package and leaves, the moment we left armed guards broke down the door..." Lapin explained to Henri.

"No wonder he asked to speak to the Guild master...he wanted to make sure that the best would have been sent for something that had to be done really quick..." Henri growled, then turned to the door as it opened, Mattie was humming away to a church hymn, "'ello Tante..." Henri yawned and watched as she put away her shawl and bible, entering the living room she looked at the two men.

Squinting her eyes a bit Mattie sighed, "What happened..."

"Ah nothin much...'cept that Remy got shot wit a poisoned bullet while we were almost ambushed by our clients guards...Alex is wit him upstairs, says he'll be okay..." Lapin answered.

Mattie's eyes widened "Oh ya better be joshin me chile..." she answered as she made her way upstairs.

"Subtle Lapin...real subtle..." Henri frowned.

"Well ya have ta be, ya can't lie to that woman unless ya want a beating...you know as well as I do Tante's scary when she pissed..." Lapin shivered a bit, which in turn made Henri laugh, they all suffered Mattie's wrath when they were growing up whenever they misbehaved.

Mattie quietly entered Remy's room, and gasped Remy was pale, covered in sweat, and breathed heavily, Alexandre turned when he heard the door open, "I take it Henri told you?" he answered as he laid a cold wet cloth on Remy's forehead. And checked the IV's in the boy's arms for the umpteenth time. Mattie approached and noticed a tracheotomy kit, on the nightstand just in case Remy's windpipe closed up. Alexandre reached for the kit and opened it up.

"Now wait one minute, ya can't cut that boy up..."

Alexandre turned to her, "Another inch and he suffocates...I have too...Henri went through the same thing...it's da same poison..." Mattie had tears in her eyes as she went to Remy's bathroom and took out a few towels. Sitting down on the other side of the bed she gave the towels to Alexandre who rolled them up and set them at each side of Remy's neck, pouring alcohol on Remy's neck Alexandre picked up the scalpel and slit a tiny cut pulling the skin back he then placed the breathing tube within the cut...that done Remy now breathed a bit easier. Alexandre cleaned up the blood, Mattie looked at the door where Henri and Lapin stood.

"Does ya père know 'bout what happened?"

"Ya I called him 'bout half hour ago...when he get back he say he gonna have Arthur hunted down...he really pissed..."

A few hours later Jean-Luc and Jacques rushed into the house running up the steps two at a time, Jean-Luc slowly made his way to his son's bed, "He be all right for da moment Alexandre said..." Mattie whispered as she was sitting on the left side of Remy's bed brushing her fingers through his hair.

Jean-Luc made his way to his right side and crawled on the bed, while Jacques stayed at the foot of the bed, "Why would Arthur come back?" he asked.

Jean-Luc glanced at his brother in law then laid a hand on Remy's forehead, "No idea but ya bet I'm gonna find out...make him go through da effects of dis damn poison..." he growled, "He be warm...have da fever yet?" he looked up to Mattie who only shook her head no. "Where's Alexandre?"

"Restin' in da guest room..." she answered and noticed that Remy started shivering, "Jacques would ya please hand me dat blanket on da chair..." she asked Jacques grasped it and gave to Tante who carefully laid it on Remy. Jean-Luc pulled the blanket back a bit.

"Dat where he got shot?" Mattie nodded Jean-Luc sighed and covered Remy again.

"Lapin?" Jacques asked.

"Sleepin downstairs, in da livin room..."

"I'm goin downstairs, anythin' ya want Jean-Luc?" he asked.

"Non, merci..." he answered,

"Well since ya here I need a few hours sleep, got this chile ta take care of in da morning, you gonna be alright?" Mattie asked.

"Ya I need anything I just wake up Alex...Bonne nuit Tante..." Jean-Luc whispered, Tante laid her palm on the man's cheek and smiled.

"He a tough one...he be all right...no worries..." Jean-Luc smiled back and watched as she left the room, slowly getting off the bed as to not wake his son, Jean-Luc made his way to the reclining chair, checking to make sure that Remy was breathing alright Jean-Luc again rested the back of his hand on Remy's forehead, and sighed, "Don't you get that fever yet..." he whispered and kissed his son's forehead, making himself comfortable on the reclining chair Jean-Luc watched Remy throughout the night.

That morning Alexandre woke to a start as Henri shook him awake, "Wh..."

"Remy's awake, and startin ta burn up..."

Alexandre yawned and nodded his head, pulling the blanket off him, he stretched as he made his way to Remy's room, "Just breathe slowly that's it..." Jean-Luc instructed as Remy fisted his father's arms and looked around in a panic shaking violently, he had woken up feeling nauseous, as he took a deep breath he coughed out and brushed his hand on the tube in his neck, not realising where he was Remy immediately thought he was in Sinister's lab, and well freaked out. "Shhhh ya gon be all right petite, just calm down a bit..." Jean-Luc tried to calm his son down, that last thing he needed was to panic and start hyperventilating. Remy kept trying to pull out the tube but his father prevented that by holding on to his arms. "Remy listen, ya need da tube ta breathe, ya were poisoned...ya wind pipe closed up...ya need da tube no arguments, alright?" Remy looked at his father then nodded his head.

Jean-Luc stood and let Alexandre sit in his place, Alex checked the wound on his side, and grimaced a bit, took Remy's temperature, and checked his pulse. Remy looked at him drowsily, fighting back with his father had tired him out, Alexandre replaced the IV bags. Then motioned for Jean-Luc to follow him downstairs, "Wounds infected, he also got blood poison, I need ta get a few things from da hospital, I wanna get his blood checked too...ya tink ya can keep him calm so I can get a sample." Jean-Luc nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. As they made their way upstairs.

"Jacques ya mind going with Alexandre to da hospital?" Jean-Luc asked.

"If it'll help make da trip quicker not at all..." Jacques answered with a grin.

"Ya ain't gonna threaten da nurses 'gain are ya?" Alexandre asked.

"Ah sure ruin all my fun..." Jacques grumbled, and smiled when he heard Jean-Luc chuckle.

An hour later Jean-Luc still sat by Remy's side, "Ya in a lot of pain petite?" Remy shrugged and closed his eyes, "Alexandre should be back soon..." he answered as he changed the wet cloth on Remy's forehead.

Hearing the door close Jean-Luc smiled, as he heard the two men arguing coming up the stairs "How's he doin?" Alexandre asked with two full bags, as did Jacques.

"Fever's up...in a little pain..." Jean-Luc answered "Damn four full bags..."

"Yup Mattie I need this bag ta stay refridgerated," Mattie nodded took the bag and headed downstairs, to prepare lunch, "Alright let's hook these up?"

"What is that?" Henri asked as he sat in Mattie's chair.

"Nutrients, fluids, and antibiotics..." Alex answered.

"Da pain..." Jean-Luc looked up.

Alexandre looked at his watch, "Have ta wait an hour before I can give him any painkillers..."

"Père why dontcha go get something ta eat, Remy's passed out he should be alright for at least an hour...can't bring food up here, da smell will only make him nauseous..." Henri looked at his father he hadn't slept since he had arrived.

"All right I'll eat than get a few hours sleep, if he panic's ya will come get me..." he warned, Henri nodded, and grinned as he watched his father leave the room.

"He become awfully protective since dat New York thing hun?" Alexandre chuckled.

"Absolutely...and so have I..." Henri answered as he watched Remy sleep. "Remy suppose ta go back to Xavier's institute in six months but after dis I doubt that'll happen, remember took me a fricking year ta get through the effects of da poison."

"Yah I remember, didn't Jean-Luc tell Remy ya were workin in Paris, so he wouldn't worry..." Alexandre asked, Henri nodded. "Ya still gotta remember though Remy heals faster than any normal person..."

Henri chuckled, "Yeah, he'll be back to his annoying sweet little self again..."

Might be awhile til ya get an update...hehehe


	2. Chapter 2 The Visit

Sorry for the wait...

Chapter 2 The Visit

Three days later...

The Guilds still searched for Arthur, with no such luck.

Remy was still stuck in bed but now at least he could breathe on his own, the tube had been removed that morning, the wound on his side still hadn't started healing yet though he still had a fever it wasn't as bad as before, and he still got sick often, other than that he was just starting to get better, though every time he'd get out of bed the room would spin and he'd lose balance, and had to hold on to something or someone so he wouldn't fall to the ground. He'd also tire very easily, just taking a few steps would exhaust him.

"Remy if your not out of that bathroom the next two minutes I'm picking da lock chile..." Tante scolded,

Remy chuckled, "Alright, jeesh can't I take a shower in peace..."

"Non..." Remy smiled as he slowly got dressed, hearing Lapin in the other room snickering "One minute twelve seconds..." she continued, as she counted down Remy just had enough time to pull up his pajama bottoms as he heard a small click.

"Tante..." Remy looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh hush chile, der's nothin there I havn't seen before..." She walked inside and grasped his left arm leading him back to bed. The moment he lied down she calmed a bit and tidied up his room, "If ya père knew ya walking 'round like dat, you'd never hear the end of it..." she smiled. "Ya need anything?" Remy shook his head no as he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. Lapin sat in the reclining chair ans started to read a book.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door Mattie who was cooking in the kitchen answered the door and smiled. "Well now ain't dis a surprise...What all you doin in dis part of da world?"

"Well apparently we came for your cooking Madame Tante..." Dr.McCoy chuckled, as he, The Professor, Storm, Logan, Scott, Jean, Bobby and Rogue were led inside the house.

"Yes it's good to see you Madame Mattie..." The Professor answered with a smile.

"Likewise Monsieur..." she gestured for them to enter.

"Yeah we were passin through, thought we'd come see how Gumbo was doing?" Logan chuckled, "He still skin and bones?"

"Aheh non, he sleepin now..." Tante smirked.

"Sleeping...it's the middle of the afternoon..." Scott looked at his watch.

"Come I'll explain in da kitchen, and keep quiet, that boy needs his rest..." As she served them coffee she explained what had happened to Remy.

"My word..." Hank frowned.

"Are you kidding?" Rogue asked, Mattie shook her head no.

"Trouble follows that kid everywhere he goes..." Logan snorted.

"He will be all right though?" Xavier asked concerned.

"Eventually yes..." Mattie answered.

"Eventually?" Jean and Bobby asked together.

"Still gets sick...tires easily, just taking a few steps weakens him..."

"TANTE?" Lapin called out,

Mattie frowned, "Hush chile you'll wake up Remy..." she barked.

"Sorry Tante..." Lapin grinned, "What ya'll doin here?" he asked leaning against the kitchen's door frame, Jean-Luc and Jacques peeked into the kitchen.

"Nevah you mind you go check on Remy...Git..." Lapin quickly turned and climbed the stairs.

Logan chuckled, "What is so funny Logan?" Storm asked.

"Everyone's scared of her..." he laughed as he waved his hand towards Mattie, who only crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"It's good to see you again Mr.LeBeau..." Charles turned to him.

"Likewise..." Jean-Luc answered as he entered the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee, giving one to Jacques, "What are ya doing here?" he asked with an amused look.

"Just came for a little visit..." Logan answered, "Kinda pissed ta hear what happened to ya little pup though...say is there a way ta get her ta quit looking at me with murder in her eyes?" he asked gesturing to Mattie.

Jean-Luc turned to her and immediately took a step back. "Ya didn't insult her cooking did ya?" Logan shook his head no.

"He just laughed and said that everyone was scared of her..." Rogue spoke up with a smirk.

Jacques and Jean-Luc both chuckled, Jacques slapped Logan on the back, "Sorry homme can't help ya dere..."

"Although she might forgive ya if ya said ya didn't mean it and kissed her cheek..." Jean-Luc grinned, as he sipped his coffee.

"WHAT?" Logan barked.

"If ya'll excuse me..." Jean-Luc chuckled and left the kitchen heading upstairs.  
Meeting Lapin in the stairs, "He all right?"

"Yeah just really tired..." he answered as he made his way to the kitchen, Jean-Luc quietly entered Remy's room and sat in the reclining chair, watching as Remy slowly breathed air into his lungs, seeing him move aroud a lot Jean-Luc set his coffee on the nightstand and checked for a fever, pulling back a blanket Remy calmed a bit as he was now comfortable again. 'First too warm, then too cold...' Jean-Luc smiled, and rested his hand on Remy's flushed cheek.

"If I may ask who is Remy's physician?" Hank asked.

"Alexandre he da Guild's doctor..." Mattie answered.

"Would it be possible to contact him, I might be of some help in the matter..." Hank asked.

"Oh he should be here in an hour..." she answered with a warm smile as she poured another round of coffee.

Jacques stood up, and put his now empty cup in the sink, "Be back later tonight Tante, to drag Jean-Luc off..." he kissed the woman's cheek, then turned to his son. "Come on fiston...ya mère not seen ya in three days, she gonna have ya head as well as mine..." he said turning Lapin around and pushing him towards the door.

"Well now ya'll make yourselves comfortable in the den...Ya will be joining us for supper, no arguments...I'd sit an chat but I got a whole mess of cooking ta do..." she smiled, Storm, Jean, Rogue, Scott and Bobby offered to help, Mattie gladly accepted, while Hank, Charles and Logan sat in the den.

An hour later Alexandre had finally made an appearance, "Alexandre..." Mattie chirped as she met him at the door, "Dr.McCoy..." she called out, Alexandre looked towards the den his eyes grew wide as he saw a big blue mass of fur walk towards him, "Alexandre dis be Doctor Henri McCoy...he da one who took care or Remy in New York..." Mattie introduced.

"Aheh...Monsieur..." Alexandre smiled.

Hank smiled, "It is nice to meet you Mr.Alexandre...I know I may seem a bit frightening but I assure you I'm quite harmless..." Hank chuckled. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about young Remy's condition..."

"Well I'm going to check on him now you can come along if you want..." Alexandre shrugged as he led the way upstairs. Alexandre opened the door and peeked into the room, Jean-Luc who was rocking in the chair turned to him, "How's he doin?" he asked.

"Too warm one minute, too cold the next, nightmare's you know the usual..." Jean-Luc grinned.

Alexandre sat beside Remy, nudging him to lie on his back, moaning Remy hid his face under the covers, pulling back the covers, Alexandre lifted Remy's shirt, and peeled back the bandage covering the bullet wound. Hank winced at the coloration, a dark red mixed with green, yellow and purple. Alexandre explained the poison's effects to Hank who listened very carefully.

After about half an hour the two doctors walked down the stairs conversing about possible treatments, Jean-Luc stayed with Remy, Henri was already eating supper since it was his turn to watch over Remy. Everyone was called at the table, "Isn't it considered rude to start eating before everyone, sits at the table?" Bobby asked with a smirk.

"Not when it's my turn ta watch over Remy and let my père come down ta eat..." Henri answered drinking the last of his wine.

"Remy's not joining us?" Rogue looked at Mattie.

"'fraid not chile, he can't eat food yet his stomach can't handle it..."

"You have got to be kidding?" Scott asked.

"Nope, if he eats he'll just throw it up..." Henri answered as he stood up and carried his plate to the sink.

"And that doesn't worry ya?" Rogue frowned.

Henri smiled, "Course it worries me, I've been through the same ting a few years ago...it totally sucks but he'll recover..."

The X-men all looked at each other and watched as he made his way upstairs.

After supper everyone sat in the den, Jean-Luc chuckled as he finished his wine, watching as everyone argued. Jacques entered the house, "Meeting was cancelled, two leaders are sick while three had to leave town, and since no one likes ta repeat themselves...cancelled..." Jean-Luc chuckled as he poured himself more wine, and took out a glass for Jacques who gladly took it, and listened in on the X-men's conversations. That is until Henri rushed downstairs, "ALEXANDRE...Remy's convulsing and coughing out blood..."

Alex, Hank, Jean-Luc and Jacques rushed upstairs, Alex quickly went to the dresser taking out a syringe he measured an amount and quickly went to Remy, "Jean-Luc, Jacques hold him still..." he ordered Jean-Luc sat on the bed and held Remy down by the shoulders, while Jacques held his arm straight so Alex could inject him. All the while Beast watched carefully as he stood next to Henri.

After a few moments Remy stopped convulsing and took long deep ragged breaths, turning him on his side Jean-Luc gently patted his back, as Remy continued to cough and tried to breathe, now covered in sweat, and blood, Remy fisted the sheets, "Ya all right now..." Jean-Luc asked, as Remy slowly nodded. "Henri help ya brother..." Jean-Luc helped Remy sit up and get out of bed, Henri grasped his arm and led him in the bathroom, Jacques went in the hall to get clean sheets and blankets, while Jean-Luc stripped the bed. Beast peeked into the bathroom Remy sat on the edge of the bathtub still shaking a little, Henri had a wet cloth and held it at the back of Remy's neck. Mattie had come up and looked through Remy's drawers and took out some clean clothes for him leaving them on the sink, kneeling down she asked if he wanted anything, Remy shook his head no, Mattie smiled and kissed his cheek then left the bathroom to help Jean-Luc make the young thief's bed. Standing up Henri turned on the shower and closed the door. Ten minutes later Henri helped a now cleaned up Gambit back into bed, the moment his head hit the pillow Remy passed out.

Logan stood at the stairs, he could smell the blood in Remy's room, he also heard all the commotion upstairs, and watched as Hank and Alex slowly made their way downstairs. "I've never seen a poison's effects being so violent, and last so long..." Hank looked to Alex.

"Ya want answers monsieur, ya need ta talk ta Arthur?"

"Who?" Logan asked.

"The asshole who made da poison...he pissed at da Guild for not making him a master, at Jean-Luc for being banished and at Remy for being a mutant...he just made his appearance two, three days ago...Guild is still looking for him..." Alexandre answered.

"Need any help?"

"Help?" Jacques asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I can track down anything..." Logan grinned. All the thieves looked at each other and smiled, "I'll take that as a yes..." Logan chuckled.

When the phone rang Jacques went to answer it, hanging up he rushed upstairs, "Jean-Luc...Arthur was spotted..." he whispered.

Jean-Luc looked to Jacques and frowned, making sure that Remy was comfortable he then quickly stood and went downstairs, "Henri you stay with Remy..." he ordered and followed Jacques downstairs. Xavier told Scott, Jean, Bobby and Storm to go with them in order to make sure that no one got hurt. While he, Hank and Rogue stayed behind with Alex, Henri and Mattie.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hunt

Chapter 3 The Hunt 

Half an hour had passed since the X-men and the Thieves left in search of Arthur le Scorpion, Mattie had left to do a few errands, Hank, Alexandre and Xavier were conversing in the living room and an extremely bored Rogue looked around the house. Hearing laughter coming from upstairs, she decided to investigate. "How ya feelin'?"

"How ya tink I'm feelin'..." Remy winced as he tried to get comfortable, "Feel like such an idiot, fallin' inta a stupid trap like that...I mean..." Remy suddenly stopped and looked towards the door.

Taking the hint Henri quickly made his way to the door and opened it, "I take it ya bored..." he chuckled then turned to Remy, "...Rem ya feel like a visit?" Henri opened the door wider to let the goth in the room. Rogue smiled shyly as she walked in, hearing the phone ring downstairs, Henri turned to her, "Can ya watch him for little while?"

"Yeah sure..." she answered as she sat in the reclining chair.

"If he starts to nod off, you let him sleep..." Henri warned, and left when Rogue nodded.

"Hi..." Rogue turned to Remy.

"Hi...and befo' ya ask...don't ask how Remy's feelin...please...been shot, poisoned an cut open…throwin up for the last three days...Remy feel like shit..." he chuckled.

"Yeah kinda figured that..." Rogue smiled.

"So what ya and the X-men been up to?" he asked.

"Oh nothin much, school, bullies getting the shit kicked out of them by yours truly, stopping the bad guys you know the usual..." she grinned. "How about you?"

"Ah trainin'...stealin'...da usual...for dis here...Cajun..." Remy smirked as he slowly closed his eyes, his head slowly leaning forward.

"Remy?" Rogue whispered and laughed softly since Remy was now fast asleep.

Trudging through the swamps, a few Guild members rushed over to Jean-Luc, to give out their report, Wolverine and the others listened intently to the men's words. Lapin walked up to his father. "Père...de boys spotted Arthur running somewhere 'round there..." the teen pointed towards the woods, Jacques looked at the trees and had a bad feeling, seeing something move Jacques froze. Squinting his eyes suddenly went wide when he spotted a knife hurled towards them, "Frances..." Jacques yells out and pulled Lapin to him, both falling to the ground. The knife imbedded itself within the tree that Lapin was leaning against.

The X-men as well as a few thieves took action and ran after the figure. Bobby who had stayed behind looked down at Lapin. "Frances?" he chuckled.

"Oh shut up..." Lapin growled as his father helped him up, Jean-Luc grasped the knife and pulled it out of the tree looking at it carefully.

"Is it poisoned?" Jacques asked helping his son up, Jean-Luc spit on the blade, nothing happened.

"Non..." he answered, as he pocketed the knife, "Ya got that funny feeling that something ain't right Jacques?" Jean-Luc asked turning and looked at his brother in law.

"Yeah...don tink we should have left da house..." he answered nervously.

"Relax we got him..." Scott informed.

"Yes Logan is dragging him here at the moment..." Jean smiled, the Guild members all came forward.

Logan pushed the man to the ground, Jean-Luc kneeled down and frowned. "Where's Arthur?" he growled.

"Last I heard ya banished 'im..." the man answered, then smirked evilly. "How's ya boy doin' by the way...heard he got sick..." he snickered, Jean-Luc had heard enough, grabbing the man's shirt Jean-Luc leaned back and punched the man in the face.

"I take it this ain't the guy you're looking for?" Scott crossed his arms.

"There's definitely no one else out there..." Logan assured.

"We were led here deliberately...why?" one of the Guild members asked.

"Da bastard's playin' us...wanted us out of da house...he's afta Remy...merde..." Jean-Luc growled.

About an hour after Remy passed out he woke up groggily to someone shaking him lightly, Remy groaned and glared at whoever had the gall to wake him up. "Time for ya medication chile..." Tante smiled as she sat beside him, a glass of water and several pills in hand, Rogue giggled at the look on his face, tired, pissed and confused all in one. "Now don't you look at me with those eyes..." Mattie smirked.

"Remy...how dare ya look at ya aunt like that..." Rogue chuckled.

"And you girl don't sass my boy..." Mattie warned.

That said Remy glanced at Rogue who was now wide eyed and shied away a bit, Remy started to laugh softly. Smiling Mattie gave Remy the pills and the water, sitting quietly she watched as he slowly sat up and swallowed them. Taking the glass Mattie tucked him back in and left the room.

"How long I been asleep?" He looked to Rogue.

"'bout an hour...Why don't tell me ya still tired?" she chuckled.

"Absolutely chère..." Remy moaned as he got comfortable, then smiled. "Wanna play a card game?" he asked with a pout.

"Well I don't know...that depends on ya knowledge of cards, are ya any good?" Rogue chuckled.

Remy looked at her appalled, "Chère...ya dare ta challenge da prince o' tieves in sayin' he knows nothin bout cards...dat be insultin'...da packs on top of da dresser get them over here..." he ordered and smirked as he moved a little to give Rogue a bit of room to sit on the bed.

The Professor, Alex, Henri and Hank all chatted in Jean-Luc's office, talking loudly and laughing as they exchanged stories and little jokes.

Mattie smiled when she heard laughter come out of Remy's room, she was about to start cleaning up her kitchen, when the doorbell rang. Answering it with a smile Mattie's smile quickly disappeared as she tried to slam the door shut, but the man behind the door forced himself in the house and pushed the old woman to the ground, "What ya want..." she hissed.

Arthur chuckled as he leaned down and whispered in the woman's ear, "Why Jean-Luc's boy of course, heard he got awfully sick...came for a visit."

"Ya lay a hand on 'im and..."

"Quiet ya old bat..." Arthur cut her off, then looked to the French doors of Jean-Luc's office hearing the laughter. Mattie looked to the doors hoping that telepathic man in the wheelchair would pick up on her thoughts.

_M'sieu Xavier?_

Charles jumped a little at the sudden intrusion in his mind. _Yes Miss Mattie..._

_Please Arthur is in da house he's at da front door..._

"Ya have company hun?" Arthur continued, "Ya say one word and I'll slit da boy's throat...I promise ya dat I'll make him die slowly..." he warned, Mattie had only heard the last couple words since she was busy talking to Charles at the moment.

The moment Arthur saw the woman's dazed face he rushed upstairs, the French doors quickly opened, Henri and Hank were at the ready. "He went upstairs..." Mattie cried, Alexandre rushed over to help her up.

Remy let Rogue win a few games, and chuckled at the face she made, "Dat not much of a poker face...chère..." he yawned. Then frowned as he tilted his head toward the door. "What da hell..."

"What?" Rogue looked up then at the door as it was quickly opened and slammed shut.

"How ya feelin boy?" Arthur grinned as he locked the door and pulled on the dresser next to the door tipping it so that it blocked the door. Rogue stood ready to defend Remy.

"REMY..." they could hear on the other side Henri banged and kicked at the door.

"Ya really tink ya a match against me fillette?" Arthur asked as he slowly made his way to her.

"Careful Roguie he got a lot of tricks up his sleeve..." Remy warned wincing as he tried to sit up clenching a few cards in his hand ready to charge them if he could.

"Damnit..." Henri seethed as he and Hank slammed their shoulders against the door to try and open it with no luck. "C'mon..." Henri growled as he went downstairs and outside, Hank following close behind.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hank asked.

"Remy's window, he always sneaks out whenever he has da chance..." Henri hissed, as he climbed up the banister and on the roof to Remy's small balcony.

Rogue smirked resting her fists on her hips, "Listen bub, I may not look like much but I can kick ya ass...easily..."

"Tink ya hanging 'round Logan too much chère..." Remy answered still eyeing Arthur carefully.

"Let me guess, you're here to finish off Remy right?" Rogue asked.

Arthur crossed his arms, palming his daggers "It's too bad really, when I heard of ya miraculous recovery I was a bit disappointed I figured ya'd be a little closer ta death in ya weakened state..." he chuckled.

Remy didn't like the sound of the man's voice, as he was fighting off the dizziness and fatigue that suddenly hit him.

"You alright boy you look a bit pale..." Arthur asked looking at Remy, Rogue quickly turned to see what the man was talking about, in that instant Arthur threw his daggers, Rogue moved in front of Remy one dagger hitting her in the arm, while Remy moved to the right, though he wasn't fast enough the dagger thrown his way imbedded itself a little below the neck. Rogue gasped as she watched the blood quickly pool and drenched the teen's shirt. Not hearing anyone at the door Arthur figured Henri and the others were up to something and so decided to make a quick retreat heading for the window he quickly opened it.

Henri hearing the window open, climbed down and seeing a laughing Arthur punched the bastard in the face, Arthur was launched off his feet and landed on his back, Henri seething with rage glared at Arthur as he slowly stood up, "Dat be a lucky shot Henri, but ya really gonna waste time with me when ya brother's bleedin' ta death ovah dere?" Henri knowing this man very well never broke eye contact suddenly lunged forward and fought with the ex-thief.

Hank following the master thief's son through the window gasped as he saw Remy convulse and clutching at the knife embedded in his throat. "Remy no don't touch it..." Hank ordered as he rushed over pulling the teens hands away from his neck.

Rogue seeing her chance took off her gloves and touched Arthur rendering him unconscious.

Henri looked down at Arthur spitting on the man giving him another kick for good measure then looked up when he heard Hank speak, glancing over at his brother his face immediately paled, pushing the dresser away from the door, Henri yelled out. "Alexandre, get up here now..."

Rogue slowly pulled out the knife from her arm, then looked at Remy worriedly, "Don't touch it Remy...let me see..." Hank spoke in a very calming voice, Alexandre rushed upstairs and gasped. Quickly walking to Rogue he took her knife and examined her wound as well as the blade, Alexandre gave a small sigh of relief as the blades weren't coated with the poison.

"Henri wrap her arm..." Alexandre ordered he opened his bag and took out a sedative, injecting the frantic Cajun on the bed, while Hank still held his arms, Remy's body quickly stopped struggling, "Now dat's lucky..." Alexandre whispered examining the wound.

"I agree..." Hank answered in turn.

"LUCKY...Remy got stabbed in the throat what's so fucken lucky bout that?" Henri growled.

"Missed the artery..." Alexandre answered as he and Hank tried to stop the bleeding.

"Will he be all right?" Rogue asked hopefully watching to make sure Henri didn't touch her skin.

Hank looked to Alexandre who gave a grim look, "Alexandre?" Hank whispered.

"Lost a lot of blood...he's still too weak..." Alexandre shook his head in trying to clear it and concentrated on the knife. "Henri go downstairs and get me the portable cooler now..." Henri raced downstairs. "Hank can ya give that bastard a sedative and drag him out of here and tie him up or something?" Alex asked as he put a little pressure on Remy's neck.

"Sedate?" Hank looked at him and frowned.

"YES SEDATE...we don't have time ta deal with him now, and he was a thief...he can get out of anything...NOW SEDATE THE FUCKER..." Alex yelled handing him a needle and the small bottle, Alex then put his full attention on Remy. Hank easily picked up the unconscious man and brought him downstairs tying him securely to a chair, sighing he measured an amount and injected Arthur, then quickly went back upstairs.

Henri sat the cooler on the floor and opened it, it contained six bags of Remy's blood type. Alexandre had just finished inserting an IV, taking a bag Alex hooked up Remy and watched as the red liquid slowly made it's way down the tube. Hank sat at one side of the bed putting on a pair of gloves and assisted Alex as they removed the knife.

An hour later Alex and Hank breathed a small sigh of relief, as now the youngest LeBeau slept comfortably, with a rasp in his breathing, Hank looked at the knife he now held in his hand. "You're sure it's not poisoned?" Hank asked. To assure the blue doctor Alex dipped the knife in a glass of water by the bed, the clear water quickly turned red. "How could you possibly tell?" Hank questioned.

Alex chuckled, "The blade would, usually with Arthur's poison coating it would have a weird greenish yellow color tint that would make the knife's blade change color, when you dip it in clear water it somehow turns black."

"Heh...interesting..." Hank thought aloud, then looked to Remy. "How long until you know he's out of danger?"

Alexandre shook his head as he started cutting off Remy's shirt. "A few days...at least." He answered as he cleaned off the blood all over Remy with a damp cloth.

Alex and Hank suddenly heard a door slam open, Mattie jumped as Guild members started to search the house, stopping in the den where they glared at Arthur who was still unconscious, the X-men all went to Xavier and sat down quietly as they watched Jean-Luc rush upstairs and into Remy's room. Slowly walking over to the bed Jean-Luc frowned, "What happened..."

"Arthur came into da house, pushed Mattie to the floor rushed upstairs, barred the door and threw two knives one hit the girl in the arm while the other went just below his throat, lost some blood, blades weren't coated...hopefully he'll be all right, we'll only know in the morning when he wakes up...Arthur's downstairs we sedated 'im..." Alexandre answered as he sat himself in the reclining chair and let Jean-Luc sit beside Remy.

Jean-Luc sighed as he suddenly stood and started pacing the room, "Why does everyting have to go wrong with dis boy?"

"It's not his year dat's for sure..." Alex drawled.

"How long til Arthur wakes..." Jean-Luc asked, Alex looked to Hank.

"I'd say about two hours...although it's hard to tell since Rogue rendered him unconscious with her powers." Hank answered as he checked Remy's pulse.

Remy's eyes slowly opened as he heard people talking, well more like shouting. Gurgling Remy tried to speak but found that he couldn't, "Don't try ta talk petite...ya alright?" Jean-Luc quickly sat down beside his son who was looking around his room drowsily, breathing rather harshly, "Da girl's alright...don't worry...Arthur tied up downstairs, dozen tieves surrounding 'im...no way he escape, now calm down..." Remy nodded and slowly closed his eyes, only to open them again.

"What exactly are you going to do with this Arthur fellow?" Hank asked curiously.

"Well banishment doesn't seem to work..." Alex mused.

Jean-Luc sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose, "Don have much of a choice, dis be da third time he try to kill off my boys...might not get lucky da fourth..."

"You can't really be planning on killing the man..." Hank gasped.

"And what other choice is there...the man's a fellow tief...no jail cell can hold him..." Alex barked.

"Alright, alright all of ya calm down...I'll have him taken to a sealed room within da Guild vaults, he will be thoroughly searched and strapped down where he'll be under constant surveillance, call the leaders we'll have a meeting as to what to do with him..." Jean-Luc informed, Alex nodded his head and left the room to give out his leader's orders to the other Guild members, Hank following close behind.

Jean-Luc then turned to Remy and smirked, "You still getting inta mischief at your age..."

Remy gave a weak smile, "Course...I'm LeBeau...pain...in...ass..." he croaked.

"Hey thought I told ya not ta talk..." he chuckled as he slowly dabbed the dried blood surrounding his son's wound then looked at his eyes that tried desperately to stay open. "Hn...tink those drugs ya on are startin ta take effect...Now ya close ya eyes and try ta get a little sleep..."

"Not...tired..." Remy whispered.

"Ahun..." Jean-Luc chuckled, brushing his fingers through Remy's hair.

"...Awww...Fine..." Remy yawned as he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. Jean-Luc chuckled as he waited until Remy fell asleep, kissing his forehead frustrated at the thought that he nearly lost his son again Jean-Luc slowly stood and made his way downstairs.

A few hours later now almost two in the morning most of the household was fast asleep, the X-men shared the guest rooms, you could hear a few of them snoring from downstairs, Jean-Luc had just finished making a few calls then joined Charled and Logan in the living room Arthur had long since been taken away.

Covered in sweat Remy suddenly jolted up, 'Stupid nightmare...' he groaned then pushed off the blankets making his way to the bathroom and took a facecloth soaked with cold water laying it at the back of his neck cooling off his heated skin, then sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror. Pulling back on the tape below his neck Remy looked at the knifewound and sighed, "Th-is...s-s-s-uc-ks..." he croaked as he taped the wound back up. Then headed downstairs, his throat felt so dry he wanted comething cold to drink.

While Jean-Luc, Logan and Xavier were talking, Logan quickly looked up as did Charles, turning his head to the door, Jean-Luc followed their gaze and spotted someone slowly walking down the stairs. "Remy what da hell are ya doing out of bed?" Jean-Luc asked with a frown as he stood seeing the person freeze at the stairs then curse out and slowly made his way into the room Jean-Luc sighed as he helped his son sit on the couch. Charles smiled while Logan chuckled doing so made the onyx-eyed teen glare at the Wolverine.

"I'm all right père..." Remy groaned he so hated when people thought him weak and fussed over him.

"Ahun...Ya got shot, poisoned then stabbed...take no genius ta know ya be lying..."

"Jus couldn't sleep das all...and was thirsty..." he sighed.

"Nightmares again?" he asked, when Remy didn't answer that definetly meant yes.

"What are they about?" Xavier asked a bit curious turning his chair to face the two. Remy only shrugged, "You can either tell me about them now or wait until you're at the institute..." Charles smiled.

Remy stared at the man, a bit annoyed he didn't want to talk about it. Jean-Luc chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen and came back a few moments later with a glass of water in hand. "Don't drink it too fast..." he warned as he handed his son the glass, Remy took a few sips, then laid the glass on the table beside him, then sat on the couch a bit more comfortably.

Logan chuckled, "Well pup looks like you've been havin a shitty week..."

"Eh...don't say that again, you'll only jinx me..." Remy sighed as he closed his eyes, and crossed his arms to his chest.

"Well look at the bright side at least your not in a hospital..." Logan smirked.

Remy opened an eye, then closed it. "Still gettin' poked and prodded..." he huffed.

Jean-Luc was leaning against a chair desperatly trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ya know Mattie gonna be furious when she find out you down here…"

"I take my chances…" Remy sighed as his breathing suddenly slowed, both Logan and Xavier quirked an eyebrow, Jean-Luc smirked as he walked into the hall and retrieved a blanket from the closet, draping it over the wounded thief, he then rested his hand on Remy's forehead.

"Don't tell me he's already passed out?" Logan asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Aftah what he just been through ya blame him?" he chuckled.

"Do you know what the nightmares are about?" Charles asked still watching Remy as he slept.

Jean-Luc shrugged, "Oh da usual…either livin on da streets alone, cold, hungry…or that Sinister bastard and what he did to my boy…not ta mention da hallucinations he'll get later…" Jean-Luc ran his hands in his hair, "Ah this whole week been a nightmare…"

"Hallucinations later on?"

"Yup…curtesy of Arthur…kinda strange dey didn't start yet almost been five days…" Jean-Luc thought aloud.

"Well perhaps Remy's mutation counter acts the effects…" Charles answered, Jean-Luc looked at the man in confusion. "Remy has extremely strong shields, perhaps his mental abilities surpass the poison's effects…it might be possible Hank might know…" Charles looked at his watch then yawned, "Oh my, well I believe I'll be turning in, didn't notice it was this late…" Excusing himself Charles guided his chair to his room to get ready for bed.

"You look like hell you know, you should get some sleep, I'll look after gumbo for ya, when he wakes up I'll drag his scrawny ass back to his room…" Logan grinned.

Jean-Luc chuckled then yawned, checking Remy over again, Jean-Luc reluctantly left the living room and headed upstairs, Logan kept a close eye on Remy's breathing the entire night.

A/N: Sorry took so long brain wouldn't work… and currently working on a few sequels from my other stories...might take a little while for next chapter, again sorry in advance…


	4. Chapter 4 Miraculous Recovery

A/N... Remotecontrolled: sorry it took so long every time I would think of a plot it would sound stupid, plus I'm working on a few sequels from my other stories...again I apologize for taking so long I usually don't put a story out until I'm close enough to the ending...bad me...((hits myself on the head with the puppy))...ouch, stop biting me...and don't look at me like that...((can't resist)) awwwww your so cute ((pats the puppy on the head));) Ya really do know how ta persuade people to write hehehe

Tinuviel-telcontar: What da hell is this Arthur guy's prob? Can't he just let Remy live in peace? Hehe...What would be the fun in that? He's not after Tante, you can't kill off that woman she's too sweet...Rogue's a toughie and I'll try to add a few more scenes with her in it, but I can't promise you anything.  
MJK: Gee, you really like to kick Remy when he's down. He's getting better...hehehe But why is Arthur specifically trying to kill Remy? Jeez your just like my cousin...(What happens next?)I could tell you now but I'm not going to hehehe.

BJ2: Apparently the muses do since I'm currently working on two X-men sequels as well as two new stories...hehehe...they just won't help me with this story (shakes fist in the air)

Chapter 4 Miraculous recovery

That morning Jean-Luc yawned as he quickly got dressed, Mattie had just informed him that the council was to have the meeting in an hour, to figure out what to do with Arthur. Rushing downstairs he was greeted with a few smiles, as the X-men were helping Mattie cook breakfast, "Mornin Tante..." Jean-Luc stepped into the kitchen Mattie turned with a cup of coffee in hand. Jean-Luc smiled, "Oh...I need dat..." he answered cradling the cup and sipping it's contents slowly.

Mattie smiled then quirked an eyebrow, "Remy slept downstairs last night..." she scolded, her hands now on her hips.

Jean-Luc sighed with a chuckled, "Busted hun...How's he doing?"

"Well I've no idea, he still sleepin on the couch...that Logan fellow hasn't moved from his spot either..." she sighed, "Well watcha waitin for go check on da boy, while I prepare ya a plate." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am..." he answered, and turned heading for the living room, and grumbled when he heard the X-men chuckle.

Jean-Luc entered the living room, "You know he moves a lot in his sleep?" Logan yawned as he stretched.

Jean-Luc chuckled softly as he laid a hand on Remy's forehead, "He didn't wake up during da night?" he asked, Logan shook his head no as Remy slowly started to wake up, Jean-Luc looked down. "Mornin' petite...how ya feelin?"

Remy slowly stretched and yawned, "'mazingly I'm hungry..." he whispered as he closed his eyes again.

XXX

After breakfast Remy was now actually doing better Hank deduced that his mutation was mostly responsible for him healing so quickly, he was able to walk upstairs without feeling exhausted. Jean-Luc and Henri had left at least half an hour ago they were now with the council, Jean-Luc sat in his usual seat and frowned as Arthur was brought forward to the center of the room, smirking. An elder stood up "Even thought it is not our way we can no longer allow you to pursue in this manner, even though you have been banished you still return to wreck havoc on ya fellow thieves, Artur...we the council sentence you to death...have ya anything ta say befo' ya sentence is carried out?" the man asked.

Arthur smiled, "Absolutely...I can't believe ya'll are so blind in protecting some bastard mutant...his own parents didn't want him, and LeBeau was a fool in taking him in. He should nevah have been accepted in being a thief, he will betray us in time and in doing so it will destroy us..." he growled,

Another of the council stood, "Ya forget Arthur, ya no longer a fellow thief, ya lost that privilege when ya killed off one of ya own, and raped his wife..." he growled, "Jean-Luc's boy has done nothing but be loyal to da Guild..." the man defended said mutant.

As they argued Jean-Luc's eyes hadn't left Arthur's form since the council had begun to speak. Henri glanced over at his father, "Père?" he whispered.

"He's up ta something..." he whispered in turn still staring at Arthur.

"Then it is agreed, Arthur your sentence shall be carried out at sundown..." the elder announced then sat down signaling the end of the meeting. Four Men stepped forward and led Arthur out of the room. The moment the doors where closed the elders and Guild leaders began to talk with each other, when suddenly an explosion was heard and smoke came from the room Arthur was brought into. Orders where yelled out, the fire was quickly put out, the four men who were escorting the prisoner were found dead, and Arthur was nowhere in sight.

"Henri take of few of the men wit ya and go back to da house..."

"But père..."

"Do it I want Remy protected..." Henri nodded and quickly left.

XXX

After a long shower Remy, a towel wrapped around his waist walked into his room pressing a hand on the bandage he had changed from the knife wound, Scott and Bobby were surprisingly in his room looking around. "And you're in here why?"

"Um your aunt asked us to come check on you since you were taking so long..." Scott answered as he and Bobby tried not to stare at the puncture wounds and scars on Remy's chest and arms.

Remy just shrugged as he went to one of the dressers and took out some clothes to wear, he could feel their eyes on him as they stared at the not so old wounds on his back, especially the slash marks that Sabertooth had given him, Remy sighed as he put a shirt on, "Ya mind not starin'" he growled, as he went to the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

"Sorry..." Scott whispered as he sat on the bed waiting for the young thief to come out, Bobby leaned against a dresser and sighed.

Now fully dressed Remy left the bathroom and headed downstairs, Scott and Bobby in tow and spotted Alexandre and Beast conversing in the kitchen with each a cup of coffee in hand, Alex looked up, "Well at least ya look better...Come 'ere..." Alex smirked as he stood and gently pulled back the bandage on Remy's knife wound, examining it as well as the bullet wound on his side, "How ya feelin'?"

"M'alright...just a little tired..."

"Just tired, ya don't feel weak, dizzy, or sick?" Alex looked up, as Remy shook his head no. Alex still didn't seem convinced as he took Remy's pulse.

"Is something wrong?" Hank asked.

"Not sure...this is the first time Remy's ever been seriously ill, have to run more tests..." Remy sighed, he was already getting bored, Alex chuckled, "Alright jeez just trying ta heal ya here...stay in the house..." he ordered, Remy smirked as he made his way to the living room.

"Well it's about time your starting ta walk around...so what do you do for fun around here?" Rogue whined as she turned off the television. Scott sat beside Jean and Bobby was sprawled on the couch, the Professor, Storm and Logan where in town with Mattie.

"Fun...oh for dat we usually get out of da house, but since I ain't allowed, fun died a long time ago..." Remy smirked as he sat down on one of the recliners, then chuckled. "Though I doubt dat will stop me from getting' out of the house later..."

"Why wait until later?" Bobby turned his head.

"Cause, there be a fuzzy doctor and Alex in the kitchen that's why...Beast I can handle but Alex...ya nevah seen him pissed off before..."

"Okay...How about a board game?" Jean suggested.

"Aheh da only board game we got is chess."

"Chess...what the hell's so fun with chess?" Bobby asked.

"Never really liked board games...chess though was the first game père taught me how to play..."

"Movies?" Rogue smirked.

"In dere..." Remy yawned as he pointed to the coffee table in front of the goth. Rogue leaned forward and lifted the lid choosing one she went to the entertainment center and popped the dvd in the player.

After the movie was over the teens went into the kitchen for a snack, "Alright...now what do we do?" Bobby asked as he chewed on a cookie, Hank and Alex were still discussing a few theories about Remy's powers, Remy sighed figuring it wouldn't do much harm if they stayed in the back yard, smirking he walked out of the kitchen the X-men followed as he made his way outside. Taking a deep breath Remy smiled as he sat on top of a picnic table.

"Wow...your backyard is a swamp...nice..." Rogue looked around.

"Ya noticed hun...I had fun playin in there as a kid..." Remy chuckled as he thought for a moment, "Always got grounded when père would find out but still had fun..."

"What's so fun in trudging in a mosquito infested swamp?" Bobby drawled as he crossed his arms.

"Caves...tunnels ta explore...trees ta climb...findin' snakes to sneak inta church...playin' hide and seek wit Lapin..."

"Alright...alright we get the picture...but since your still recovering how about a walk?" Scott chuckled.

"Why not one-eye, I been stuck in bed for so long tink I need ta stretch my legs a little."

"Are you sure it's a good idea...I mean..."

"Calm down Jeannie, we in my back yard and I ain't alone...trust me I be fine..."

"You know I've been wracking my brain in trying to figure out how exactly you got shot..." Scott drawled as he looked around the vast woods now surrounding them.

"Eh...and ya not gonna know..." Remy chuckled as he ducked under a low branch, then frowned when he noticed a dark figure crouched in the shadows before them, sighing he stopped walking gaining the others curiosity.

"What?"

"There's someone in da woods ovah dere..." he nodded his head towards where he had seen the person. Scott quickly looked to Bobby who turned in his ice form and making a slide made his way to the spot where Remy had told them. Jean concentrated to see if she could sense someone which she didn't.

"There's no one here..."

They all looked to Remy who only shrugged, "Must have imagined it..."

"Maybe we should go back..." Rogue suggested as she grasped Remy by the arm to get him to turn around.

"Yeah the last thing we want is to get into trouble for letting you come out here..." Scott answered at that Remy chuckled.

"Letting me?" Remy barked a laugh. "I don't tink so Summers...I wouldn't be caught dead in taking orders from you...at least not until ya get that stick out of ya ass..." Remy laughed softly, as he allowed Rogue to lead him out of the swamps.

Remy suddenly shook his head and blinked his eyes as he looked around, jerking his arm away from Rogue he quickly stepped back until his back hit a tree, "Remy?" Rogue stepped forward looking at the thief in confusion as did the others. Remy started breathing heavily wondering where the hell he was this place wasn't his home taking a deep breath Remy started walking forward looking at the brick walls and the alley before him and started mumbling nonsense.

The X-men looked at him "Remy..." Jean called out as she touched his arm, Remy ignored her not even acknowledging their presence, as he continued his way up the path to his house, the four teens followed close behind.

XXX

Remy was walking down an alley now totally confused since a few minutes ago he was walking in the swamps, looking at his surroundings Remy found himself in the slums of where, he had no idea suddenly hearing screams, gunshots and people shouting Remy quickly leaned his back against one of the walls he couldn't believe what he felt, it had been so long. He was actually terrified not as terrified as when he had been taken by Sinister but when he had lived on the streets as a child. Slowly backing off when the screams got louder Remy felt the wall collapse, quickly turning he found himself at a door looking up when he heard another gunshot Remy quickly kicked open the door and entered, shutting it behind him. Leaning against the door Remy slid down to the floor and tried to calm his nerves, he was now in a long clean hallway hearing a noise he slowly stood and crept towards it.

XXX

Meanwhile The X-men were still trying to get through to the thief everytime they'd call out to him Remy would look at them with a frightened look, they watched as he leaned against his house and gasped as he quickly turned and kicked the door open.

XXX

Remy suddenly realised where he was nice clean halls, beds everywhere, he was in a frickin hospital...quickly walking in a room Remy gasped as he saw blood all over the floor and dripping down the walls stepping back Remy nearly tripped and looked around as he heard another noise, sensing a presence approach Remy slowly turned his head.

XXX

Alex and Hank looked at Remy as he entered the kitchen then slowly backed off, hitting the banister nearly tripping he gasped looking as if he was going to be sick, "Remy you alright?" Alex asked as he slowly stood. At that moment Logan and the others entered the house.

XXX

Remy's fear quickly heightened when he saw who was approaching him breathing deeply he fisted his hands as Sabertooth chuckled reaching out with his claw like hand, laying a hand on the wall he was leaning against Remy concentrated very hard and succeeded in charging it, hearing voices surrounding him Remy lunged forward grabbed Sabertooth's arm jabbed his elbow in the cat's throat then reared back and punched him in the face.

XXX

Logan quirked an eyebrow as he approached the teen, "What the hell?" he whispered and reached out, "You okay pup?" Logan's eyes went wide when he saw that Remy had grabbed the banister and charged it. "SHIT..." he growled the other's all hollered and scrambled in order to get away from the blast. Logan found himself quite surprised when Remy had suddenly grabbed his arm and rammed him in the throat then punched the Wolverine in the face. Quickly grabbing Remy Logan threw him to the floor protecting the Cajun with his body as the banister exploded, pieces of it showering the ten people in the house.

XXX

Storm held on to Mattie until the smoke cleared.

"Why the hell did he do that?" Bobby growled as he slowly stood brushing himself off.

Alexandre had rushed upstairs into Remy's room, Logan was actually wrestling with the young thief trying to hold him still, "Calm the hell down..." he growled as he forced the Cajun's arm behind his back, Logan couldn't believe how strong the kid was.

"Remy please..." Storm tried but Remy refused to speak up although he was yelling, screaming, and cursing every single word he knew in French.

Alex rushed back downstairs, "Don't let him touch ya clothes..." he warned as he kneeled down and injected Remy with a very strong sedative. Remy stopped struggling and his breathing quickly slowed as the drug took effect.

"What the hell happened?" Logan asked as he carefully got off Remy, Mattie kneeled down running her fingers on his cheek.

"Hallucinations started..." Alexandre groaned as he slowly turned Remy to lie on his back, and watched as his eyes slowly closed.

XXX

Henri and three guild members were making their way to his house Henri sighed as he looked out the window, he couldn't believe that Arthur had managed to escape, he had to have had a few men still under his command within, Henri knew that the ones following his father were loyal, groaning at the thought of Remy getting hurt again he glanced over at his driver, "Can ya hurry up...I got a bad feelin'" nodding the driver picked up speed and swerved through traffic. Picking up his cell Henri dialed home he frowned when he heard shouting and people arguing on the other end. "Tante...TANTE...why's everybody yellin' what da hell happened?"

"Remy started hallucinating...where are ya?"

"Where on our way...is he alright?"

"Alexandre has him sedated...Henri...you don't sound right what's wrong?" The silence she heard on the other line was nerve wracking.

"Arthur got away...four of the men were killed...père's organizing a search with da council...we should be dere in ten minutes..."

"Oh no..." Mattie sighed as she leaned against a wall.

"Don't worry Tante we'll find him...he ain't gonna go near my brother evah again..." Henri growled.

A/N: aheh...sorry will still take a little while for next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5 The Chase

A/N Sorry took so long I was stuck in how to continue… 

Chapter 5 The Chase

Remy was sleeping soundly on the couch Xavier had his hand to the teen's forehead and concentrated in trying to block out his past. Jean and Rogue stayed in the living room watching the Professor, Storm was in the kitchen trying to calm Mattie down, while Scott, Logan and Bobby where outside walking around the yard, Hank and Alex were trying to figure the dosage of the drugs that they were to give Remy.

Taking a deep breath Xavier slowly opened his eyes and gave a small smile, "Professor?" Jean leaned forward in her seat.

"He'll be alright for now…the rest is up to Remy if he can overcome the poison's effects he should pull through…"

The girls breathed a sigh of relief at the news and headed into the kitchen to try and cheer up Mattie, a few minutes later Henri arrived rushing in the house with three of his men, looking at the damage Remy had caused, "Tante…" he called out. When she emerged from the kitchen he quickly eyed her over, "Where's Remy?"

"Living room…" she whispered. Henri turned to his men ordering them to stay by his side, then entered the kitchen, "You alright?" he asked.

"Yes…"

Henri shook his head, then looked up as one of his men entered the kitchen, "Henri…I think Remy's waking up…"

Standing he made his way to the living room only to see Rogue sitting beside Remy.

"Hiya bright eyes…how ya feelin'?" Rogue smiled laying a hand on his arm.

Remy blinked a few times and looked around "How did I get here?" he asked.

Rogue tried to think of how to explain. "Well…You walked here…and…"

Alex sighed, "You were hallucinating kiddo…"

Remy looked to Alex then frowned when he noticed the guild members, "Okay…I take it sometin' happened if they're here…" he chuckled, "I highly doubt ya'll came here ta visit little ol me…" he groaned.

The men chuckled and grinned when Mattie brought them each a cup of coffee. Remy groggily got off the couch and walked up the stairs, "Ey where the hell are you going?" Henri latched one of Remy's arms.

"My room what's it look like…"

"You stay down here…"

"Ya can't be serious…"

"Don't start with me…ya startin' ta see things, I want someone ta keep an eye on ya…"

"You're a pain in the ass ya know that?"

"Ya just figure that out now…and père always say you're a clever little thief…ha!"

"Oh shut-up…" Remy grumbled as he sat on the steps and rested his chin on his fist.

Three hours had passed and Remy was bored out of his mind the X-men were searching the city with Logan in the lead, Henri was working in his father's office and the three guild members kept an eye on Remy while playing a game of cards. Remy sighed as he pretended to go in the kitchen but snuck upstairs to his room, "I want someone ta keep an eye on ya…" he imitated Henri's voice, "Pffft, grew up on da streets, been living alone in Paris for near a fucken year, got tortured by…Ech…" Remy shuddered at the thought and refused to finish that sentence. "Been takin care of myself since I was four…I could handle Arthur no problem…if I weren't sick…" Remy mumbled then heard people coming up the stairs, "Can't I have five minutes to myself jeez…" Remy growled as he made his way to his window. "Leave me da hell alone…" Remy hissed as he climbed out of the window and onto the roof, leaning against the chimney Remy tilted his head back and looked at the cloudy sky above him.

"Ya think it wise ta be up here little thief?" the eldest of the members asked as he climbed up on the roof, and approached Remy.

"I'm fine Vincent…I'm just pissed at being takin care of and everyone fussin ovah me…"

Vincent chuckled, "Dey just worried bout ya petite…you have been havin a shitty year…" he smirked.

Remy laughed softly. "Yeah no kiddin'"

Vincent sighed as he leaned against the chimney, "So what's on ya mind?"

"Why da hell would Arthur go through all dis ta kill me off?"

"Don' know he's takin an awful big chance…" Vincent looked to Remy.

"Yeah he is…" Remy whispered when an idea popped in his head and an evil grin graced his lips.

"Ey wipe that look off ya face you are not leaving dis house…" Vincent warned.

"What?" Remy looked at his fellow thief with an innocent look.

"I ain't kiddin LeBeau…" Vincent sat up glaring at the teen.

"I didn't do or say anything…stop yelling at me…I get enough of dat from Tante…" Remy pouted and crossed his arms.

Vincent chuckled, "No wonder your père's getting gray hair jeez…and my wife's wondering why I don't want any kids…" he smirked.

"You're hilarious homme…" Remy smirked.

"That's what I've been told…now get your butt off dis roof and inta the house it's startin ta rain and da last ting ya need is ta get sick…again…now…go…move…" Vincent nudged the thief up and towards his bedroom window.

Remy sighed as he climbed down, 'How da hell am I gonna get out of dis house?'

Remy was sure that since Arthur had made his miraculous escape he'd probably have the house watched so he could get another chance to finish the job, so all he needed to do was lead them somewhere were he had the advantage then maybe he could get a good night's sleep and his père could relax a little, God only knew he'd been through a lot of stress this year.

'How ta trap Arthur…he'll want ta finish me off himself that's for sure he'll probably take pleasure in it...' Remy snorted as he made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice.

Vincent watched him from the hallway, 'That little bastard's planning something…damnit…' he groaned as he went to have a little chat with Henri.

'Can't be anywhere crowded, Arthur don't give a shit bout anyone but himself…' Remy continued as he glanced up and sensed that someone was frustrated at the moment, Remy chuckled. "Good old Vincent…" he smirked as he picked up a carrot and started to chew on it quickly making his way into the living room he turned on the television and sat on the couch resting his legs on the coffee table. Pretending to have his attention on the screen Remy watched with the corner of his eye as Henri lean against the doorframe.

Slowly entering the room Henri nudged Remy's legs off the coffee table and sat down on said table, "Whatevah your plannin' petit frère, it ain't gonna work, if need be they'll tackle ya at da door, I ain't kiddin." He assured gesturing to the three thieves who were to watch him.

"I'm just sittin here watchin tv…" Remy yawned.

Henri frowned, "I don't care if ya talking to da pope…don't try it…I'm warnin' ya…"

"Oh for da love of…fine jeez I'll just sit here waitin' until Arthur comes ta slit my throat…" Remy grinned as he watched his brother shook his head his hand over his eyes.

Henri locked eyes with Remy, "Remy I know as well as anyone how stubborn ya are, I know ya can take care of yourself…but your sick…Alex cut inta ya ta help ya breathe…you've been stabbed, shot and poisoned, ya need ta rest yourself, if ya push yourself too hard your body will give out on ya…ya wanna worry père even more?"

Remy looked down, "Non…I'll stay put…" he whispered.

"Good…now stop being a pest we'll find Arthur before long…" he smirked and ruffled Remy's hair. Remy swatted at his hands and frowned. Grabbing a blanket Remy laid down on the couch and made himself comfortable, an hour had passed the men who were to watch Remy hadn't seen him leave the room, yet when Henri stepped in to check on his brother, "That son of a bitch…I'll kill him…" he growled out, as he lifted the blanket only to find a few pillows underneath, and the window wide open.

Remy ran through the swamps as fast as his body would let him, clad only in dark blue jeans, a pair of boots and a long sleeved brown shirt under a black t-shirt, figuring he had run long enough Remy slowed his pace and bent down resting his hands on his knees taking long deep breaths. He looked around at the mist that was forming since it was drizzling rain at the moment, "Okay I'm out of da house…now what…" he groaned, as he glanced over his shoulder, grinning Remy sprinted towards the trail that led to the city. Knowing very well that three shadows were following him. Remy slowed his pace a little as he was already starting to tire, 'I just hope I have enough energy to outrun dem long enough, ta get there.' He frowned as he ducked under a low branch.

XXX

While Vincent was driving, the other two thieves were in the back looking at the streets hoping they would spot the youngest LeBeau. Henri was on the phone, trying to calm down his father who was at this very moment for lack of another word pissed off. Henri held the phone away from his ear in order to save his hearing. "Père…père calm down, Remy may be a brat but he ain't stupid…yes I know but…the way he spoke before he disappeared tink he's planning something…non…oui …alright…" Henri sighed as he hung up, "He is so grounded…" Vincent chuckled as he pulled into a street, "Take the third right…" Henri instructed.

A few minutes later, Henri stepped out of the car and greeted his father who didn't seem too impressed, "Remind me ta attach a bell on dat boy…" he ground out. "Found dem down da road…" he gestured to the X-men.

Who looked extremely bored, "Hey…if you're here who's watching Remy?" Scott asked sitting up.

"Remy ran off and will most definitely get his legs broken when I find him…" Henri sighed.

"Any ideas where he's headed?" Logan approached the group.

"I have one…" Jean-Luc sighed as he crossed through a field and headed for the swamps.

"So where we heading?" Logan asked quickly catching up.

"There are a couple old shacks and such near here, Remy always played there when I told him not too, if he's doing what I think he's doing he'll want ta go somewhere where he knows the area very well…with no people around."

"That's smart…"

"Smart…where da hell have ya been the last few days…This stupid little stunt of his is probably gonna get him killed…" Jean-Luc huffed as he picked up the pace, hoping that they weren't too late.

XXX

Remy smirked as he spotted a tiny rundown shack before him a hand too his ribs he slowly walked into it and looked around, spotting a few of his little hiding places where he used to hide his little treasures and such, chuckling at how much his father had scolded him every single time he had caught him sneaking off to play here, he had been grounded and spanked so many times it was hard to keep count. And those little speeches 'I don wanna see ya out here evah again, ya understand me…stay out of the swamps…ya have any idea how badly hurt ya could get here or eaten by gators, bitten by snakes…' Remy grinned at the memory then tilted his head as he sensed at least a dozen people nearby heading in his direction.

"Merde…" Remy whispered as he spotted the Thieves and X-men walking down the old road that led here. "They too damn early…"

Jean-Luc released a shaky breath when he saw Remy lean against the shack looking at his hands. "Remy?" he called out and frowned when he noticed him clawing at his arms. "Damnit…" Jean-Luc growled as he sprinted towards the shack the others in hot pursuit.

"What's da matter?" Logan yelled out.

"Remy's seeing things again…"

Everyone slowed down as they approached him, "Get it off…" he whispered as he again looked around.

"Get what off pup?" Logan approached.

"Can't get the blood off…" Remy cringed as he ran his nails on his skin.

"He's not gonna blow up something else is he?" Bobby stood behind one of the thieves.

"Shut-the hell up…" Henri hissed as he approached his brother slowly, "Remy…Remy look at me…"

Remy glanced up, "It won't come off…"

Hank and Logan took a few steps forward, but stopped when Jean-Luc spoke up, "Don't go near him…" he ordered as he slowly walked around to Remy's left.

Remy kept looking around looking quite frightened. "He won't listen père…" Henri whispered.

"Try ta distract him while I get behind…" Henri nodded as he called out to his brother again, Remy quickly looked up, Xavier frowned as he saw the fear in the boy's eyes, and sensed three intruders hidden to his right.

Logan suddenly looked around, "What the?"

Jean-Luc quickly wrapped his arms around Remy's chest, Remy started to struggle "There's no blood Remy calm down…" he whispered in his youngest son's ear.

"It won't come off…" Remy shuddered, then pushed his father to the ground Remy grabbed the knife Jean-Luc always kept strapped to his belt, charge it and threw it at their hidden unwelcomed guests hidden a few feet from the shack. The knife imbedded itself in a tree the knife blew up throwing the men to the ground, as they fell to the ground Remy rushed towards Arthur who looked at him in awe, lunging at the bastard Remy grabbed the man's arm and rammed his elbow in his jaw, moving his left leg he then twisted Arthur's arm and flipped him over his back, landing hard on the ground, Arthur struggled to breathe as Remy slammed his knee in the man's throat, "See how you like not being able ta breathe for a while, ya fucken bastard…" Remy hissed, and released Arthur when he passed out. Then stood and kicked him for good measure, Vincent and a few others apprehended the three and dragged them out of the swamps.

Jean-Luc's eyes narrowed as he slowly stood, Remy looked away as he saw the disapproving look in his father's eyes, "Look at me…" he ordered, Remy lifted his eyes, "Don't ya evah use yo'self like dat again…" Jean-Luc barked.

"What are ya yellin' about it worked didn't it…" Remy protested.

"Did you hit your head boy…You're not of sound mind Remy what do ya think would have happened if ya actually had started hallucinating again…" Remy kept his mouth shut at the fear he could see in his father's eyes, "I nearly lost ya once boy…and it nearly killed me…" Jean-Luc whispered.

"Just wanted dis all over with papa…" Remy looked at his feet, "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Jean-Luc sighed, "Come 'ere…" he ordered, Remy slowly took a few steps forward, Jean-Luc grasped his youngest son's face locking eyes with him, and pulled him into a hug, Remy gave a small smile thinking he'd gotten away without any sort of punishment

"Wipe dat grin off ya face you're grounded boy…" Jean-Luc smirked as he leaned back looking at the look on Remy's face, "Home…now…" he ordered as he nudged Remy forward, Remy slumped his shoulders in defeat and glared at a laughing Henri as he passed him.

A few days later the X-men were all set to return back home, Arthur's sentence had long since been carried out no one would ever be harmed by that man again, the moment Remy was given a clean bill of health he would be sent over to Xavier's where he would have so much fun in tormenting so many people.

Xavier was talking to Jean-Luc on the porch while the rest of the X-men were waiting outside.

Remy chuckled, "So ya enjoy ya visit in N'arleans?" he asked Rogue.

"Oh sure I just love getting stabbed in the arm by some psycho…we should do visits like this more often…" Rogue gave a small smile. "Can't wait what happens when ya come back to the institute…"

"Oh I got a lot of tings planned for that…" Remy gave a wicked grin, "Startin' wit one eye ovah dere…"

Rogue snorted, "Please tell me when whatever blows in his face will happen…I have too see that…"

"But of course chère…wouldn't want da lady ta miss out on all da fun…" Remy laughed.

Xavier wheeled to the two, "Well Remy it's been an interesting visit…I'll see you in several months…"

"Dat you will…" Remy chuckled and watched the X-men piled into the van. Henri looked to his brother as they stood at the doorway waving as the X-men drove off, "What ya grinning at petit frère?"

"Ya tink they'd learn from da last time…" he chuckled as he took out four wallets from his pocket. "Tink I'm gonna have fun at the institute next year…" he grinned as he entered the house.

Henri smirked as he shook his head, "You be lucky dey don't strangle ya in ya sleep…" he chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

Remy turned from the steps, "Dat's da whole point Henri…what's da fun if dere be no challenge…"

Henri quirked an eyebrow, "Ya want a challenge let's see how fast ya can run wit two broken legs…you little prick…" he snorted taking a step forward.

"What I do?" Remy took a step back.

"What ya do, ya run out in the rain while ya sick getting us all worried, I told père I'd break ya legs so come 'ere…" Henri ran up the stairs after his brother who slammed the door of his room shut, trying his best in keeping it closed while Henri pounded on it.

Jean-Luc sighed as he read the newspaper in the kitchen sipping at his coffee, with a small smirk forming on his lips. It had been a while since he'd heard those two argue…it was music too his ears, sighing he folded his newspaper grabbed his coffee and headed towards his office to get a little work done but not before yelling at his two sons to shut the hell up.

The End

A/N Thanks for all the reviews I apologize again about taking so long:)


End file.
